


The Skin Trade (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Knifeplay, Language, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con References, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Clint在任务中被绑架了，每个人都很挫败，因为他们根本不明白发生了什么，也找不到任何线索。当Phil得知这个消息，作为Clint的爱人，他命令自己必须找出凶手是谁，为什么要绑架Clint，以及去哪里找到他。因为他会带Clint回家。<br/>无论付出任何代价。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin Trade (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Skin Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378776) by [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie). 



 

Title:The Skin Trade

Author:ladydeathfaerie（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Established Relationship, Angst, Dark, Language, Sex Toys, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Bondage, Prompt Fic, Nipple Piercings, Genital Piercing, Whipping, Knifeplay

 

**Summary** **：**

Clint is kidnapped while on a mission. Everyone is stumped as to what happened because there are almost no clues left behind at the scene. When the news is given to Phil, Clint's lover, Phil decides that its up to him to figure out why someone would take Clint, who's responsible, and where to find them. Because he will get Clint back.

No matter what it takes.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/378776>

 

授权：

oh gosh! this was a lovely surprise for the day! and i am so flattered that you want to translate it. of course you have my permission. i am honestly honored by the request.

 

 

**警告：**

焦虑，虐，性用具，

涉及强暴/非自愿性行为，性奴役，贩奴，捆绑，乳头穿刺，生殖器穿刺，鞭打，刀割

 

**摘要：**

Clint在任务中被绑架了，每个人都很挫败，因为他们根本不明白发生了什么，也找不到任何线索。当Phil得知这个消息，作为Clint的爱人，他命令自己必须找出凶手是谁，为什么要绑架Clint，以及去哪里找到他。因为他会带Clint回家。

无论付出任何代价。

 

**某鱼注：**

远没有警告里的那么严重

个人认为应该是R而不是NC17，毕竟没有任何正面描写，但可能原作者认为这些侧面描写已经很严重了

无论是R还是NC17，都 **不** 涉及工口行为

 

标题的翻译困扰了我很多天，最终还是没能想出来合适的

 

标点方面尽量尊重原文，实在别扭才会修改。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== The Skin Trade =====**

刺耳的手机铃声打断了他的睡梦，男人一瞬间便完全清醒，只不过比平常多了点起床气。整整一天的文书工作、训练新丁、照顾初级探员，还有各种任务报告。他只是想要这么一天结束的时候可以倒在床上一觉睡到第二天天亮。但命运女神，似乎，下定决心要和他对着干。

 

他眯着眼伸过去看究竟是谁打来的，心里一半希望是Clint，任务结束后总算能恢复正常联系。经过了半个多月的分离，要是能听见那男人的声音就太好了。他从没公开承认过，不过心里确实会在弓箭手出任务的时候非常想念他。再一次，命运女神就是个反复无常的婊子。屏幕上的名字不是他的爱人，而是他的老板。

 

见到Fury的姓氏让他瞬间被某种尖锐的甚至不合理的恐惧戳中胸口。

 

Phil一把抄起电话，接通，“长官？”

 

“我要你过来总部。现在。有情况。”

 

“是的，长官。”Phil在Fury挂断前一秒才反应过来。肯定发生了很可怕的情况。除非有重大事件，Fury指挥官绝不会轻易在凌晨三点打来电话。紧迫感扑面袭来，催促着Phil加快动作整理穿衣。突破记录的5分钟他就一切妥当了，要是说头发有点儿乱，那没关系；要是有人胆敢质疑他没有西装笔挺，他会直接把那不长眼的按在写字台后面干上半年的文秘，那还算是客气了呢。

 

一路狂飙驶往总部，除了呼呼的风声以及纠结的紧张，再无其他。收音机没开，他脑子太乱根本没精力听音乐。要是和Clint一起开车的话，无论什么时候，总会有点背景音。可能是Phil喜欢的爵士乐，也可能是Clint更爱的摇滚。但现在，这两种都不合适，因为他只有一个人，而且清楚有些事情不太对劲。

 

夜色浓厚，他风驰电掣般赶路，仅仅急刹车去买了杯热咖啡。那不是他经常光顾的店家，不过也能凑合，至少比SHIELD休息室的掺水垃圾好得多。

 

当他抬起手打算敲Fury的门时，时钟指向三点半。他没等回答，直接扭开把手走进指挥官的办公室。屋里全是人。Phil环视一周，端详着那些紧张的面孔，尽力保持自己一贯的镇定和面无表情。除了Fury，还有5个人，他下意识地捏紧咖啡，动作很小，唯一的一点背叛了他的冷静，显示出他对眼前看到的表示不满。或者，更确切地讲，对于他没看到的心有不快。

 

Stark和Rogers坐在屋里仅有的两把椅子上，当然指挥官也坐在办公桌后。那两人看上去如出一辙的愤怒和懊恼。Banner有点激动，不停地抬起手腕看表，就算隔着一间屋子，Phil都能听见他在努力控制呼吸。Natasha靠着墙，眼睛死死盯住手指间不停转动的飞刀。Thor是唯一正面迎接Phil眼神的人，而他的表情……Phil不喜欢，一点儿也不。

 

他一心想要见到的那张脸，偏偏不在其中。

 

复仇者小队的每个人都面容憔悴，甚至带着悲切，汗湿的头发贴在脑袋上。泥点和干掉的血痕被有些破损的衣服衬得清清楚楚，除了Stark，他身上穿的得以幸免，但毫无疑问战甲肯定伤痕累累。看他们这一团糟的样子和神色，应该预示着坏消息。

 

Phil只用了一次心跳的时间就把这些尽入眼底，甚至没等他将一切整理出头绪，注意力就自发转向了Fury。指挥官看上去严厉而愤怒，仅有的一只眼睛始终跟随Phil的每一点细微动静。“很抱歉打扰你休息了，Coulson探员。我知道你一天工作很辛苦，所以我就长话短说。”

 

Phil点头，关上门，背靠厚厚的木板站定。Fury等他又喝了一口咖啡，让咖啡因带着肾上腺素走遍全身。最终他放下纸杯，指挥官朝Rogers挥挥手。队长叹了口气，揪了揪头发，转过椅子面对Phil，深深蹙眉。“任务出了意外。”

 

Phil挑眉。“意外。”

 

“起初一切都很顺利。目标也在掌控之中。Natasha去卧底，从内部收集信息，鹰眼找到个高处的掩体，做了些深入侦查，给了我们足够的情报摸清目标建筑外围环境和防卫部署。我们一切就绪，只要进去，干活，然后出来。”Rogers停下，就好像他在挣扎着寻找一个恰当的词。Phil其实可以提示他，但他明白这没好处。所以男人又呷了一口咖啡，等待，默默压下胃里逐渐聚集成团的恐惧。

 

“最后时刻出了差错。我们不知道是怎么回事。”Tony接过话茬，Phil留意到钢铁侠的右手不停敲打着椅子，似乎是下意识的动作，Stark根本没察觉自己在干什么。Phil曾经见过他这样不止一次，都是在处理他胸口那块高科技产物的时候。Tony脑子里还在想着要怎么解释，身体已经有了动作，他抬头盯着Phil，张了张嘴又闭上，皱眉，再次开口，“Coulson，我们失去了……”

 

Stark的声音消失了，Phil抱臂在胸，仔细不要打翻右手捏着的咖啡。他不喜欢这种没人真的想说实话的感觉。“你们失去了什么？”他问道，声音依旧平稳，没有情绪。

 

似乎没人想要开口，Phil视线扫过房间，用能让初级探员吓疯的眼神盯着每个人看了几秒。Rogers别开脸。Stark抿着唇，嘴角发颤。Banner再也不看手表了。Thor不安地动来动去。Natasha用俄语低声骂了一句，甩手把飞刀戳到墙上。“鹰眼被抓走了。”

 

就算Phil早已准备好听到坏消息，他也一时间没能明白黑寡妇在说什么。本能让他放下咖啡，说实话，他一直以为会听见Clint在任务中受伤了，那很糟，却常见。他以为在冲到医疗室之前会被告知Clint的情况。就算神盾局里不是每个人都知道他们的关系，每个复仇者和他们的指挥官却一清二楚，Clint和Phil是整体，不可分割，而这也解释了为什么这次任务报告选在Fury的办公室进行。

 

“谁干的？”这个问题脱口而出，Phil的大脑瞬间进入工作模式。他觉得和自动驾驶似的，也罢。身体需要时间来接受现实，每一次Clint受伤都是这样，Phil的心头会滑过一丝短暂却尖利的痛，然后他看见弓箭手坐在床上，嘻嘻哈哈和护士小姐打情骂俏，然后一切都会没事的。

 

可这次，脑中某根弦告诉他，情况会非常困难。

 

“我们不知道。”Rogers说，明显是在责怪自己。Phil清楚队长生来就是这样的性格，会因为所有他不能控制的事情而自责。他是带队的那个人，他就要为发生的一切负责。“我们让他留在掩体里进行火力掩护。任务完成之后，他就不在了。武器都留在原地，可他没了。”

 

“我们在距离掩体十英尺的地方找到了他的耳机，他的电话在行李箱里。”Stark听上去很生气，无疑他认为自己可以根据这些电子设备追踪到Clint的位置。

 

有个声音在Phil脑子里突然开始尖叫，想知道为什么他们这群人就坐在这儿，而不是出去寻找Clint。根据弓箭手的训练，根本不可能老老实实不加反抗就被绑走。除非对方先发制人。Clint知道怎么保护自己。唯一能让别人不经过打斗轻易带走他的可能就是他们设计了他。给他下药。上手就控制住他。当Clint在掩体里待命的时候，他会集中全部精力，那绝不是儿戏，没什么能让他分心，不可能有人在他眼皮底下溜过。

 

所以整个小队是怎么……失去他的？

 

似乎过了很长时间Phil才完全理解了他们告诉他的情况。或者，换个说法，任务出现了严重的失误，有人抓走了Clint。谁会想要抓他？为什么？他们怎么办到的？

 

Phil做了他能想到的唯一一件事。工作模式全开，“我们都知道什么？”

 

“这就是问题所在。我们什么都不知道。没有任何线索。什么迹象都找不到，那就好像，他凭空消失了。”

 

“他的掩体在哪儿？”Phil想要拿出纸笔做记录，但实际上脑子无比清醒，什么都记得住，根本用不着担心。他可以过会儿再写下来。眼下，只要努力搞明白这些消息，努力整理出头绪。

 

“距离目标不到一百码的建筑楼顶，”Rogers答道，Phil回忆着他们任务部署时的地图，很确定Clint藏身的地点，绝对没错。他了解Clint一定会去找最佳地点隐蔽。“楼顶上有一块凸出的地方，那就是他的掩体。”

 

“你们在楼顶上找到什么了么？脚印？烟蒂？任何东西？”

 

“有几个脚印。”Tony一只手揪揪头发，让本来就乱蓬蓬的脑袋更乱。“我已经扫描了，也让Jarvis去比对全球每一个已知的数据库。虽然我不觉得能有什么帮助，但起码是个开始。”

 

从Stark的声音里，Phil能听出每个复仇者脸上都有的挫败神情。确实他们两人的关系不太融洽，经常有些矛盾和摩擦，Phil不喜欢Stark那种对一切都满不在乎的玩乐态度，而Stark也看不起Phil对于工作一丝不苟的高度热情。他们一直互不相让，但在这个关口，Phil相信他们目标一致。那就是带他们的队友，他们的朋友，回家。

 

“我们还找到了点儿东西。”总算轮到Banner，每只眼睛都转向他，尽管Phil猜到除了自己和Fury，大家都知道博士要说什么。“屋顶上有非常少的一簇羽毛。我已经送去了实验室，他们会找出究竟是什么，然后回来报告。假如你愿意听我的意见，我会说那像是某种麻醉针上的飞羽。”

 

“无论任何人，那是唯一能撂倒鹰眼的方法。”Natasha静静表态。

 

Phil点头，目光慢慢扫过每一个人。复仇者们似乎带着某种期待，某种萦绕不去的、阴暗的期待，思索片刻，他才意识到他们都在等着自己大发雷霆。他们在等着他提高音调，责骂他们一心想着完成任务却弄丢了他的爱人。可是他在此之前从来没有和任何一个队员高声讲过话，现在也不打算这样。理智牢牢占据主导，他朝小队成员轻微弯了弯唇角，摆出生活中还没有Clint时自己最平板最官僚的浅笑。“我希望正午之前能看到你们每个人的详细报告。”冷酷的眼神直指Stark，带着严肃的警告。钢铁侠对于文书工作的屡次逃避早已让他在这个领域声名狼藉。

 

Phil拒绝回忆究竟有多少次他不得不强迫Clint做好他的报告。取而代之，他望向稳坐办公桌后面的男人。“还有任何别的事情么，长官？”

 

“目前没有了。”Fury回答。

 

“那么如果任何人需要的话，我会在办公室。”Phil点头，一只手端起廉价咖啡，另一只手打开门，走进过道。木门在背后关上的时候，没人说哪怕是一个字。整个走廊陷入了绝对的，令人疼痛的寂静，Phil一步一步回到自己的办公室。

 

 

他无视了周围的死寂，只为集中注意力理清脑子里乱成麻的思绪。没花几秒钟电脑就完成了开机启动的一系列程序。可能某一天，当他不再总想着对Stark做什么恐怖的事情的时候，他会真心感谢那男人为神盾局的系统做出的巨大升级，让各路机器能光速运行。可现在，他只是需要利用计算机来将所有事情归类整理，让脑子不再一团乱麻。他只是需要利用计算机，找到Clint，带他回家。

 

轻敲键盘，他看到初步报告已经生成。打开抽屉找出任务开始前他就整理好的文件，通过那些，他能全盘了解任务计划，以及小队出发前曾详细研究的目标区域地图。这堆东西里肯定有什么能告诉他发生的事情。他有种感觉，即使弓箭手不是他的伴侣，他也会认为必须找到Clint，带他回家。

 

 

~*~

 

 

Phil接到Stark的扫描结果时，他还坐在办公室里，脑袋扎进看似没什么区别的各种文件中努力研究。钢铁侠表示脚印这条线索没有任何帮助。那是一种工作靴，在任务地点非常常见。意料之中。而且他也能想到，无数类似品牌的工作靴在市场上销售，根本不可能具体追踪到某一个人。他本可以和Stark讲这是条死胡同，可他却什么都没有说，因为Tony已经尽力了，Phil不能为此责怪他。那个人和大家一样，都希望Clint尽早归来。

 

Phil接到Banner实验室的报告时，他还坐在办公室里，化验证实了博士关于那一小簇羽毛的猜测。某些人用麻醉针放倒了Clint，悄无声息把他绑走。Phil不确定这是否意味着对方研究了神射手的习惯，或者只是因为想避免任何麻烦。无论哪种，都对找到绑架者没有任何帮助，以及为什么要绑架他，还有现在他到底在哪里。

 

早餐时间过去了。午餐时间也过去了。Phil始终将自己关在办公室里，研究着他能从任务资料中找到的每一点信息，当地情况，是否在任务区域内有什么帮派势力，哪怕一个细小的碎片也不放过，直到复仇者们开始陆续进来找他。

 

Rogers花了大概半小时，试着向Phil道歉。他很抱歉没有把Clint带回来，很抱歉弄丢了他，很抱歉没有找到他。看他差不多开始觉得对不起世界上所有的东西了，Phil终于用那种能吓退除了Fury和Clint之外所有人的眼光死死瞪着队长，让他闭嘴。接着他告诉好队长，这不是他的错，然后礼貌地请Rogers离开了他的办公室。

 

Banner下一个进来，这还真有些出乎意料。Rogers和Stark在没有执行任务的时候几乎是黏在一起的，所以Phil一直觉得队长离开之后用不了多久口无遮拦的亿万富翁就会出现。Bruce没有道歉。他试着和Phil讲事实摆逻辑。可能博士希望这么做能回答最重要的那个问题，或者找出拼图的最后一块；也可能是他知道抱歉根本没用。无论怎样，将近一小时的头脑风暴之后，Banner放弃了，留下Phil自己继续研究文件，不再理他明显敷衍的简单应答。

 

博士走后才几分钟，雷神驾到。Thor完全不像平日意气风发的样子，他表情严峻，带着深深的忧虑问候过写字台对面的Phil。探员无视掉他，继续和文件奋斗。沉寂在两人之间蔓延，Thor先忍不住了，从门口来到探员面前。“我们会找到他的，吾友。”他没再多说，绕过写字台，拍了拍Phil的肩，离开了。

 

 

将近一小时后Stark才出现，比之前Phil见他时还要苦恼。他一屁股坐进办公桌对面的椅子里，盯着Phil，一动不动。和对待其他人一样，探员无视他的存在，仍旧沉浸在自己孜孜不倦的搜索中，期待能找到那个可以令一切豁然开朗的线索。那个线索能告诉他怎样找到Clint。去 _哪里_ 找到他的弓箭手。

 

“你需要吃东西。”Stark开口，Phil瞥了他一眼，暗示他该干什么干什么去，随即低下头。他听见Stark挪了挪椅子，钢铁侠重重叹了口气，“要是你还打算能派上点儿用场，你必须吃东西。你需要好好照顾自己。你知道要是你垮了，Clint会杀了我们。”

 

Phil轻叹，把笔放在淡黄色的工作簿上，那里已经写满了他做的笔记。当他终于望向另一个男人，他发现Stark眼中充满深沉的愠怒，以及所有他强忍着没有喊出来的话。“Clint不在这儿。”这只是个简单的陈述句，谁也听不出他声音里有任何责怪的意味。

 

Stark点头，翘起脚，“是，他现在不在。可他总要回家的。当我们找到他，要是他发现我们没能保证让你好好的，他会大发雷霆。”钢铁侠站起来，不再言语，转身走了出去。Phil则重新回到了报告和笔记中。

 

当Natasha走进门的时候，Phil还扑在办公桌上。黑寡妇的愤怒和激动令房间中的空气都在发颤。他能感觉到这两种情感犹如黑色的斗篷紧紧裹着女特工。Phil抬头，视线毫不畏惧地迎上去。女子在他桌前站定，两手紧紧握成拳，同样死死盯住探员的双眼。没有人说话，他在等，等Natasha说出她心里想的。“让他们付出代价。”

 

黑寡妇根本没浪费时间等Phil的回答，这无所谓，因为她已经明白他的意思了，所以她只是优雅地转身，踏着无声无息的步子走出Phil的办公室。

 

 

~*~

 

 

Phil在办公室里整整奋斗了十六个小时，除去上厕所，所有的时间都用来研究手头的任务资料。他从每个角度审查，试着找出究竟怎么会出了岔子，到底哪里出现了问题。他分析、拆解，寻找任何微末的可能。他把每一点信息都筛过三遍四遍，希望能发现自己遗漏的细节。希望能发现……随便什么。

 

但什么也没有。没有东西跳出来大喊 _看看我！_ 。倘若这些报告和他的笔记中真有答案，那也是他看不到的存在。最终他不得不承认自己必须找个方法减压，暂时离开，因为原本工整的字迹已然变得模糊难以辨认，而他脑袋里也开始响起剧烈的金属撞击的噪音，愈来愈大声，压得他喘不过气。于是他花了一小会儿收拾好文档和笔记，把笔记本电脑装进公文包，这样在他回家的时候就能一起带走了。然后他踏出办公室，锁上门，转向空旷的走廊。

 

电梯旁边有个自动售货机，里面还剩几个他最喜欢的糖霜甜甜圈。Phil在走向靶场的路上停下买了一包。能够帮助他减压的办法，目前看来除了活生生把劫持Clint的家伙打到内脏流出来，也只有去靶场射击了。当手掌贴着他最熟悉的武器，扣动扳机，那份重量和感觉确实有治疗的作用。

 

他在电梯里吃掉了甜甜圈，有点反常地留恋于那气味芬芳的糖霜。每一口都让他的精力恢复一分，撑着他能做完事情而不是倒回床上。他几乎可以听见Clint的声音在脑袋里回响，责怪他竟然糟蹋自己的身子不好好吃东西。Phil决心不要理会幻听，明白这不是真的。他曾经亲眼看见Clint在经历了尤为糟糕的任务回来后，狼吞虎咽吃掉一整份家庭装的玉米片（Doritos）外加6听啤酒，还管这叫一顿饭。不过他清楚弓箭手确实过了很久的苦日子，而他有权好好吃一顿。

 

这辈子头一次，Phil想都没想掉在他笔挺西装上的糖霜。

 

 

靶场里还有别的特工，没人理他。Phil默默走过空旷的通道，手里拿着安全眼镜，还有额外的子弹。他已经戴好耳罩，挂上靶纸，按下按钮，绳索将靶纸送到了靶场尽头，就贴着隔离墙。他静静等着晃动的靶纸稳定下来，慢慢掏出枪，再检查一遍，子弹已经上膛，戴上护目镜。准备。

 

什么都不想的感觉非常好。他只需要举枪，瞄准，射击。机械重复的动作让他大脑一片空白，把所有不能解决的事情都撇到一边。绞尽脑汁琢磨Clint究竟发生了什么事情对他一点好处都没有；费尽心思去想是谁绑走了Clint对他一点好处都没有。掌中冰冷的金属让他集中注意力，心无旁骛，让他专注于手头的任务。射击。命中目标。如果他真的有想着每一颗射出的子弹都嵌入绑架者的脑门，那他自己也不知道。

 

时间随着一个又一个空了的弹夹、一张又一张打掉的靶纸，飞快流逝。每张靶纸回来的时候都带着相同的痕迹。两朵花一般的图案。一个在眉心，另一个在胸口。中间只有一枪，其他的则环绕在四周，看上去就好像花瓣似的。这不像Clint的靶纸那么干净整齐。他见过不止一次那男人的成绩，数发子弹，重复一个弹孔。无论子弹还是弓箭，没人比他更强。

 

直到双手疼得发颤，感觉可能磨出了水泡，Phil才决定停止。整个靶场只剩下他一人，其他特工早就离开了，甚至有的已经往返过一两趟。摘掉耳罩和护目镜，他头也不回冲向办公室，拿起公文包。Phil并没有打算回家继续做任何事情，只是随身带着设备，以防万一有什么情况。他本应该在射击的时候就这样，可当时的情绪让他没能注意到这点。脑海深处某个微弱的意识蠢蠢欲动，那些报告和笔记中绝对有线索，他对此万分肯定。

 

他只需要再次找出来。

 

 

~*~

 

 

又经历了整整三天煎熬，那原本微弱的意识才终于变得清楚，跳到他眼前。他明明应该一眼看穿的。如此重要的信息他应该立刻就察觉到。不应该浪费这么久时间。唯一的借口只能是他这几天都没有合眼。哦，他确实偶尔歇一下，但从没有完整地睡过一夜。横亘在他和那显而易见的线索之间，这是唯一的解释。

 

一旦他想明白了，便立刻行动起来，重新开始搜索。无数张写满了工整字迹的记录；无数个建立又被否决的计划；他慎重考虑一个又一个策略，摆出所有成功和失败的可能；他思索这个任务究竟需要几个人，谁可以牺牲而谁绝对不能放弃；他列清单写明需要的所有武器。他不眠不休，只为筹划出带Clint回家的最佳方法，无论付出怎样的代价。

 

当他把一切整理妥当，他将笔记和研究结果拿给了Fury。他提出要进行一次救援任务，解释了为什么他必须是行动小队的领导。他耐心听指挥官的每一个问题，简明扼要地回答。确实他没有线索指明Clint究竟在 _哪儿_ ，可他已经很接近了，他知道某个人能带自己找到弓箭手。他所需要的只是来自他信任的长官的批准。

 

Fury批准了，当然附有条件。Phil可以带剩下的全部复仇者一起，这对他来讲没问题。Rogers队长会帮忙盯着他，假如有任何迹象表明他对Clint的私人情感影响了对小队的领导和专业效率，队长就会接管任务，把他绑在酒店的房间里，其他人去执行救援。Phil同意了，哪怕他心里清楚他们俩都知道他绝对不可能遵守。最后，Phil不得不答应，倘若证实Clint已经无法营救，那么他必须取消行动。

 

他之所以毫无异议，是因为他内心深处，还有脑子里，都只相信唯一的结果，他会找到Clint，带他回家。

 

Fury点头，让他给其他复仇者进行任务简报。Phil收拾好东西，把所有纸张都装进一个文件夹，什么话没说便离开了。他打了个简短的电话召集大家到他的办公室，然后有点急躁地等待着。

 

 

“你有新消息？”Rogers看人到齐了，问道。Phil环视四周，目光在每一张脸上停留几秒，随后从文件夹里抽出一张地图，打开，铺在桌面上。

 

“我想我猜到发生什么了，”他告诉小队，地图上用不同颜色标出了几个点，他指指Clint最后出现的地方，然后挪向城市中心。“我确实花了一些时间才想明白，因为所有这些发生的事情都没有任何意义，但稍微检索一下就有了答案。你们都知道，人口买卖（human trafficking）是一本万利的生意。”

 

他好像能看到不安的涟漪渐渐扩大，最终充满整个房间，每个人都明白了他究竟在说什么。Natasha双眸黯淡下来，翻滚着不详的怒火。“你觉得是有人为了把他卖到性交易市场才绑走了他。”黑寡妇声音低沉而危险，让所有关心的人听到都会觉得痛苦。

 

这不是疑问句。他也没打算回答，只是继续阐述自己的观点，就好像女杀手没说过话似的。“通常来讲，都是年轻的姑娘被绑架，然后被强迫买淫，或者被卖做奴隶。但也有些人比起女人，更喜欢男人。还有那些只要能把快乐建筑在别人的痛苦之上，根本不在乎男女的家伙。”

 

“但为什么他们要Clint？”Rogers不解。

 

“你自己说的。他出去侦查。给你们收集任务需要的情报。毫无疑问他是单干的。这肯定给了某些早就注意他的人暗中观察的机会，觉得他刚好符合某些人变态的乐趣和想法。他们要做的只是跟踪，直到他落单，然后就能毫无阻碍地绑走他。”

 

“我们怎么救他回来？”Natasha冷静地问。

 

“找能带我们找到他的人。然后我们进去，带他出来。”Phil的眼神没有一丝波澜，“无论付出什么代价。”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

他们花了整整一周才找到第一条真正的线索。七天，干坐着，该死的什么也干不了。一到布拉格他们就租了间房子，隐蔽好行踪，开始了寻找绑架犯的漫长努力。Natasha被指派去收集情报，她完美地符合条件，因为她说俄语，而且在追踪蛇头的时候，只有她能不引起对方的警觉。Phil的语言还算不错，但达不到运用自如。太多人认得Tony Stark，这让他根本不可能卧底。Rogers是个优秀的士兵，全能的领导者，但Phil不认为他能让别人相信自己在找性奴。Banner绝对是个糟糕的选择，因为一旦他情绪失控，整个行动就全砸了。至于Thor，尽管肩膀上顶了个漂亮的脑袋瓜，但他更像是那种先把他们揍扁——等会儿再问问题的主儿。

 

所以这就是了，整整一周藏在租来的房子里，随着每一天无功而返，焦虑和担忧都往心口更深的地方渗透；整整一周，Natasha每天晚上穿着最具挑逗性最暴露的衣服出门；整整一周，盼着她清晨时分回来；整整一周，听黑寡妇用俄语诅咒发誓以死相挟。整整一周，充满期待，最终竹篮打水。

 

整整一周，希望愈发渺茫，恐惧愈发狰狞。

 

 

那天早上，Natasha没有风一样冲进门，没有用俄语低声咕哝咒骂。相反，她走进来，坐在桌子旁边。黑寡妇面对Phil，瞪着探员，两人之间是自从他们租下房子那一刻就摊开的地图。女特工伸出一根手指，轻轻敲了敲某个点，血红的指甲毫不掩饰她能变得多么具有杀伤力。Phil抬眼，只见一抹淡淡的微笑绽开在女子唇角，那微笑风情万种，却带着致命的危险，就如同Natasha本人一般艳丽。他忽然觉得嘴角抽动了两下，只是一点点。“你有消息了？”

 

“昨天晚上我遇到个男人，他告诉我这幢楼的地下室有个俱乐部，专门为特殊口味的人服务。他还和我说有几条隧道连接着地下室，分别在这里，还有这里。”女子边说边指出来，Phil则用黑色记号笔在涉及的建筑范围外重重画了个圈。“地下室是用来训练‘货物’的，然后他们才会被交给已经付款的客人。”

 

有人挑眉，“他确定么？他凭什么知道这些？”

 

“他之前就在训练室。有伤疤为证。”黑寡妇听上去对自己看到的相当不爽。Phil留意到一抹寒光从女子眼中闪过，迅速被压制下来，显然她已经把那些打包塞进了记忆深处。“他会说服某个头目给我行个方便。”

 

“他确定Clint在那里么？”

 

“我告诉他，正在找个美国人。”Natasha加重口音，听上去好像从没离开过俄罗斯，或者从没在美国长居。“有肌肉，棕色皮肤。他说就凭这点特征，有几个人符合。”Phil点头，这是迄今为止他们得到的前所未有的胜利，再没什么比这更能确认了。Natasha很聪明，没有说太多，这样他们就不会起疑，更不会趁她回来报告的空档卷铺盖逃走。“我们怎么办？”

 

“除非我们确认Clint在里面，否则决不能接近那几个地方。”Phil忍着心里的痛如是说，因为他唯一想做的就是一秒也不耽搁，直接冲过去，找到他的弓箭手。他们在一起已经很多年了，有那男人在身边，Phil的日子简直比舒心还要好上许多。Clint几乎成了Phil的一部分，互为血肉，少了他，不仅心会痛，就连身体都好像叫嚣着缺失与渴求。他们从没真的讨论过对彼此的感情，但两人都知道那种牵绊绝对比单纯的情谊深厚得多。一半的Phil大喊他们应该 _现在_ 就行动，而压制这个声音几乎耗尽了探员的每一分意志。“当你亲眼看到的时候，当你真的看见Clint的时候，就发信号。我们进去，带他回来。”

 

“其他受害人怎么办？”Natasha随口问。

 

“我会通知Fury指挥官。我确定他会和当局做出安排。”

 

“那么绑走他的人呢？”黑寡妇抬起视线迎上Phil，愠怒黯淡了双眸，她默默做出了不好拿上台面的承诺。

 

Phil回应了她的眼神。没说话。Natasha点点头，站起身。她完全明白探员，因为他们想法一致。Phil看着女特工走回自己的卧室，拿起临时买的电话，拨通了Fury的号码。

 

 

~*~

 

 

Natasha又花了两个晚上疏通关节，终于得到允许去见那个消息里说的贩奴集团头目。两个晚上，Phil再次无事可做只能干等。再也用不着什么调查和检索了，计划更是没什么必要。在通知了Fury他们已经找到线索之后，Phil被告知无论面对何种状况，只要他们打算进入现场，就一定要通知捷克当局，以备支援。当地政府显然已经注意这个组织很久了，还因为要去卧底当性奴而失去了几个探员。鉴于 _他的_ 人牵扯其中，Phil一点也不喜欢和捷克警方有任何瓜葛。

 

他暗自有了个应变计划。

 

 

第三天夜里，叩门声总算响起。确保了没有疏漏之后，Natasha前去应门。她穿着卧底的服装差不多又逛了半个晚上，包身的黑色小皮裙留给人们恰到好处的遐想空间。他们用俄语交换了暗号，除去不甚流利，藏在暗处的Phil基本都能听懂，然后门关上了，房子里只剩寂静。

 

他花了点儿时间整理必备用品，包括一张标明了地下室位置的小地图，又给小队留了张纸条在桌上。全副武装，准备妥当之后，他打开门，看到路边孤零零停着一辆车。从军多年，经历过战火，让他有了很多不为人知的本事。轻而易举接线打火，老式汽车缓缓发动。GPS追踪器就放在副驾驶，屏幕上一个小点慢慢闪烁，告诉他Natasha的位置和去向。

 

行动前他趁黑寡妇洗澡的时候，花了几秒钟偷偷在她鞋里放了追踪器，这样他就能始终知晓女特工的确切方位。第二个追踪器留在出租房中，以便其他复仇者们能以此定位他俩。一旦他们发现Phil不在了，肯定会跟踪的。

 

下了车，他一身黑衣，仿佛回到了当年在军队执行最高机密任务的日子，将自己完全融入夜色。Phil最后检查一遍黑色背包里的装备物资，把GPS追踪器塞进工装裤的口袋。特别为这个任务挑选的武器都涂上了表面不光滑的黑色涂料，这样即便有光打过来，也不会因为金属反射暴露他的位置。四下打量，检查过街道，下一秒他便消失在附近一条窄巷的阴影中。

 

巷子尽头有个通往地下室的入口，他背包里的地图上早已标明。在筹划行动的时候他就牢牢记住了所有细节，因为他没时间再实地搜索，所有东西都在短时间强迫记忆。而这也是只有他一人前来的理由。假如行动失败，他除了自己用不着担心别人。Phil看到一扇门，轻轻推开，动作很慢，小心翼翼。没有听见尖叫。没有摄像头或者警报。没有任何监测有人闯入的设备。他默默抽出格斗刀（combat knife）贴在身侧，脚步落地无声，径直向前。

 

他放倒一切挡路的喽啰，别无选择的情况下只能一刀毙命。隐隐泛着黑色寒光的刀锋贴近咽喉，猛地一拉，撕开动脉割断气管。每个倒下的人，无论活的还是死的，都被他藏进最近的门里，以免引起注意。一间牢房一间牢房地检查，他渐渐觉得恶心，因为目之所见，年轻的男男女女神色茫然，有些几乎还是孩子。所有人都被折磨得惨不忍睹。

 

那么多种不同的语言在向他呼喊，他能分辨出法国、德国、捷克、俄罗斯、乌克兰、波兰、瑞士，还有美国。当然更有他听不懂的语言。但他用不着真的明白那些字句，因为每个人都在呼救，乞求重获自由。

 

他走得很慢，极度紧张几乎绷断神经，让他双肩僵硬，手心里薄薄地出了层汗。他偶尔停下查看Natasha的位置，留在出租房里的第二个GPS的信号也显示出来了，闪烁的亮点让他知道复仇者们正在赶来。他没时间待在这儿等，假如他们在他之前找到Clint……

 

Phil明白最终找到Clint的时候肯定会看到非常难以接受的画面。在他意识到Clint被性奴贩卖组织绑走的那一刻他就已经做好了心理准备。那些人可不以循循善诱闻名，他们会用更激烈的方法让囚徒明白自己的命运。虐待摧残花样百出，他很确定Clint绝不会希望任何人看到自己被折磨的样子，说实话，甚至是Phil也不行。但总要有人去救他，看到他，那么这个人最好是Phil，最好是从里到外，比任何队友都更熟悉Clint身体的Phil。可是，哪怕他能够鼓起勇气走过去，恐惧依然在胃里纠结成团，因为他同样确定，无论自己看到什么，都只会比想象的更糟。

 

第一幢建筑搜索完毕的时候，他的神经已经紧绷到了全新的程度。必须要加速行动，毕竟发现Phil处理的尸体，或者某个恢复意识的人拉响警报只是时间问题。假如他不能尽快找到Clint，直觉告诉他他就永远不可能找到弓箭手了，或者他会看到一滩血迹，但这两种结果都坚决不能接受。

 

他迅速来到第二栋楼的地下室，不再刻意隐藏行踪，手起刀落解决掉挡路的杂鱼，没有多费一丝力气。掌中冰冷的刀锋因为浸染太多鲜血而幽幽泛着微光，他的双手早已湿漉漉模糊成黯红一片。在这里他没看到那么多受害者，基本上每个房间都空荡荡，堆着他根本不愿意去想怎样使用的工具器械。就在他几乎认定了再无希望的时候，走廊尽头一扇门打开了，有个年轻女人走出来。她身上只得几片布遮体，瘦弱不堪，因为被过分蹂躏虐待而伤痕累累。她转回身，朝房间里说了几句，声音击打在厚重的门板上，压抑模糊。Phil觉得她可能说的是法语，不过这个想法在听到门后传出的那一声长长的哀叹时立刻被抛诸脑后。

身体里的每一个细胞都在挣扎，意志力却压抑着它们保持静止。他听过这个声音，太熟悉了。这是Clint沉溺在浓厚情欲中才会有的响动。但此时，有什么隐藏在呻吟背后，那是剧烈的痛苦或者绝望，而非通常的低沉沙哑，充满诱惑。上帝，那群畜生究竟对Clint做了什么，让他能发出这样的声音？

 

他看着那姑娘锁上门，谨慎地观察走廊，然后跌跌撞撞向前走。她似乎不应该出现在这里，那双眼睛中明显的恐惧让Phil觉得她可能是想要帮忙，或者至少她愿意帮忙。Phil心下忖度，评估着目前的情况，终于决定女子应该是友非敌。他无声地自阴影中显露身形，吓得姑娘差点摔倒。当她看到探员手中的刀锋，惊骇之下开始结结巴巴地用法语连连求告。

 

Phil按下利刃，举起手表示自己无意伤害，他有阵子没讲法语了，所以花了点儿时间组织语言。不过当他开始向姑娘提问，女孩就像按下了开关似的滔滔不绝起来。她说自己叫Yvette，已经被抓来几个月了。她是在度假的时候被绑走的，然后被迫承受了许多折磨。他们允许她在地下室自由活动，以便帮助训练，可她无法离开。

 

说到这儿，Yvette抬手示意脖子上的颈圈。皮带上有挂锁，里面装着追踪器。她知道这个东西管用，因为她曾经试着逃跑过一次，后来被发现，他们又把她抓了回来。她说自己接受了非常严厉的惩罚，转过身把后背展示给Phil看，那上面纵横交错的鞭痕历历在目。女孩似乎还想再说什么，但探员安慰她，保证自己是来救人的。

 

Yvette上下打量Phil，又扭头看看刚刚关上的木门。“你是来救他的？”女孩用非常生硬带着重重口音的英语问道。

 

“是的。”Phil能看出她眼睛里的勉强，于是扯出个淡淡的微笑。“他是我朋友。我要带他回家。”

 

“那你就需要这个。”Yvette把钥匙塞进他手里，Phil接受了，再度思考眼前的姑娘究竟能不能信任。他看不到任何否定的理由，但依旧警醒，因为有些人口贩子确实会把同伙放到被害人中间，怂恿他们放弃反抗就此认命。如果出售的奴隶被好好调教过，彻底打碎了作为人的尊严，那标价将会成倍往上翻。可信，他最终确认。女子没再说什么，急匆匆消失在过道转角。无论她是打算藏起来等着小队人马赶过来然后趁乱逃走，还是她打算去拉响警报，Phil都不在乎。

 

但不管什么情况，Phil都清楚自己机不可失。

 

拧了拧把手，他发现门被锁上了。Phil转动钥匙，轻微的喀啦声在寂静空旷的走廊里显得分外刺耳。他深呼吸，再次让自己意志坚定，准备好迎接任何打击，然后打开门，一只脚踏了进去。

 

房间里没有守卫。很好，至少对于墙边的那个人来说是安全的。Phil走上前去，目之所见令他屏住呼吸，胸口憋得生疼，一股糅杂着阴郁致命的愤怒直接摧毁了他竭力保持的冷静。

 

Clint戴着眼罩，双臂高高吊在头顶。手腕上缠着厚重的镣铐，一根铁链从天花板垂下来。另一副脚镣紧紧咬住他的踝骨，双腿被一根粗粗的分腿器固定成无法并拢的状态。和手腕一样，他的脚也固定在地面的锁扣里。可能他们是趁他失去反抗能力的时候就这样布置了，也可能是在见识了他能做出怎样的反抗之后才把这当作惩罚。有人在他嘴里塞了个口箝，让他不能说话，也不能咬舌自尽，却没法挡住他凄惨的呻吟。

 

这还不算，弓箭手的四肢伤痕累累，身上全是干了的血痕，毫无疑问背后情况也不乐观。新伤旧创层叠密布，基本已经在愈合。Phil看出了鞭痕，狭长整齐的则是匕首划开皮肉，浅浅刺伤，大部分都做得很小心，不会留下伤疤，但依旧有几处不太可能恢复如初。

 

Clint略微动了动，房顶上裸露的灯泡忽明忽暗，让Phil的注意力集中到弓箭手的前胸。两个乳头都被带有黑色钢珠的纤细银环刺穿，有人让他完全勃起了，一滴滴前液自阴茎顶端的裂缝中渗漏出来。银色的阳具环紧紧卡在根部，同时圈住他的睾丸，锁住他，让他得不到任何机会释放。随着目光扫过Clint的下体，Phil感到深深的寒意。六个，七个甚至更多两端带有钢珠的短针别进肿胀的柱体，所有穿刺都很专业，创口干净，和Phil想象中的伤痕大相径庭。

 

还没结束。且不论Clint的阴茎和睾丸都毫无遮掩地暴露在外，有人给他穿上了某种改造过的短裤，只能遮住屁股。Phil脑中冒出了两个如此设计的理由，都令他觉得反胃。他等了几秒，希望Natasha已经搞定了贩奴集团的首领。要是那狗娘养的被杀了或者重伤……嗯，Phil不会觉得丝毫不安。

 

裤兜里低低的嗡鸣告诉他没多少时间了。留在出租房的GPS追踪器同时也有类似寻呼的功能，只要接近到一定范围，就会发出警报，让持有者能迅速找到目标。这低低的嗡鸣告诉他，其他复仇者马上就要到了。他必须尽快行动。

 

他小心地向前再迈一步，见Clint仰起头，转向门口这边，角度丝毫不差，尽管Phil肯定他从眼罩后面什么都看不到。第二步，Clint明显紧绷起来，双肩僵硬，就好像预料到会有更加惨烈的事情发生。“Clint，放松。是我。我来带你回家。”

 

弓箭手的警觉延续了一秒钟，随即彻底消失，整个身子在桎梏中垮了下来。Phil连忙一把扶住，第一件事就是解开眼罩。熟悉的蓝眸在昏暗的灯光下眨了眨，终于聚焦在探员脸上。接着是口箝，被充满厌恶地远远丢到一边。Clint活动着下巴，Phil则开始对付他腕上的镣铐。几乎在双手自由的同时，男人重重将探员一把推开，浑身发抖。

 

Phil没有丝毫不快，他默默退到旁边，给Clint腾出空间。放下肩膀上的背包，探员拿出事先准备好的干净衣物摆在地上，然后环顾四周。房间很小，破旧狭窄的帆布床，角落里是脏兮兮的马桶。墙上还有个锈迹斑斑的莲蓬头。至于晃晃悠悠的矮桌上放的那些东西，Phil拒绝思考。他根本不想知道绑匪对Clint做了什么，不忍去想他们是如何实施暴行。

 

一阵充满挫败的抽泣让他重新回到爱人身边。Clint几乎没动，脚镣还缠在踝骨上，阳具环以及奇怪的短裤也没有脱下。他低着脑袋，双手紧紧握拳。Phil能看到晶莹的液体沿着他脸颊滚落，那是恼怒、怨恨和耻辱的泪。他明白问题所在，于是从腰间慢慢解下一把没那么致命的匕首。

 

Clint睁开眼，看到Phil就跪在自己面前，一下一下用匕首割断厚重的脚镣。当探员解放了他的双脚，直接将分腿器扔到了屋子的另一端，然后再次退开，给他足够的空间。Clint没有看他，只是默默摊开手掌。Phil把匕首放上去，一声不吭地看着男人把短裤割得稀烂，布料碎成一条一条散在地上。

 

他费了些力气才把身上其他的东西解下来。阳具环带着金属的脆响撞击地板，弓箭手没有理会，直接伸手够向最后一件。Phil眼睁睁看着Clint从被短裤紧紧压住的下身缓缓抽出细长的振动棒，他没有别开视线，更没有退缩。然后那东西被狠狠扔在对面的墙上，落下来，轻微的电机转动声依旧没有停。

 

男人双膝跪倒，脑袋抵着冷硬的石板地，把自己蜷成一个球，一只胳膊护住头，藏起崩溃的表情，另一只则垫在身下。双肩剧烈抽搐，下体紧绷，一声低沉的，犹如野兽般的吼叫冲破喉咙，好像受了伤在哀嚎的动物，凄厉和破碎卷着空气狠狠撞上墙壁。Phil从床上拿过薄毯，又把之前放在一旁的衣服取过来。

 

他蹲在弓箭手身边，却没有碰他。干净的衣物就摆在手边。“Clint，你得穿上。他们很快就会过来。你不想让他们看到你现在的样子。”

 

Phil看着Clint直起身子，拽过薄毯抹去违背意志射出的精液。探员默默等待，看他的爱人终于能自己开始穿衣服，然后回身，从背包里掏出一瓶水，还带了几条能量棒。等他再转回去，Clint已经套上运动长裤，正拽着T恤露出脑袋。他刚整理好，门就被一脚踹开，Rogers冲了进来。

 

队长扫过Clint，见弓箭手正挪到床边坐下，弯腰穿上鞋袜，于是他意味深长地看了Phil一眼。涌动的情绪在超级士兵眼中翻滚，“等你这边结束，Fury指挥官要和你谈话。”

 

“我们一搞定，我就会联系他。”

 

Rogers的嘴唇弯出个别扭的浅笑，“你死定了。”然后他重新正色道，“我们正在分批释放其他受害人，Natasha干净利落地抓住了首领，现在他已经被捷克警方带走了。据我推测他面临几百桩绑架还有贩卖人口的指控，不觉得他还能见到太阳。”

 

“人总是能抱着希望的。”Phil淡淡道。

 

“你给我们留下了足够的线索，Coulson探员。满地都是尸体。”Steve瞪他，而Phil也瞪回去。有些无需言表的东西在两人之间达成协议，相互理解，颔首示意。队长最后看了看Clint，然后走出去。Phil扭头，只见Clint已经站起来，直勾勾盯着他的手。

 

“你为我而来。”年轻些的男人低声说道，没有抬头，可Phil知道Clint能感觉出自己在盯着他。

 

“你期待过什么么？”探员柔声问。

 

Clint抬眼，脸上那种备受折磨的神情让他的双眸失去了亮彩。“我希望过，但……”沙哑的嗓音几乎哽咽，混着懊恼和痛苦，再也说不下去。

 

“他们谁都不会知道这里发生了什么，Clint。我会亲自保证这点。”这是个承诺，Phil为此得到了他的奖赏，Clint唇角勾起了轻微的弧度。

 

“我不知道现在会怎样。他们做的那些……我不能……”Clint噎住了，紧紧咬牙，好像在为了说出那个字进行剧烈的心理斗争。

 

“无论发生了什么，Clint，我们都一起面对。我保证。我会一直陪着你。”Phil一字一句，让声音听上去无比坚定。Clint望着他，显然不能相信。于是Phil做了一件他很少会做的事，除了Clint，从没有任何人见他做过的事。他给了面前的男人一个真正的，温暖的，大大的微笑。弓箭手僵硬的双肩终于放松下来。

 

“你确定？因为这烂摊子……这真他妈恶心，我也很恶心，而且你能找到别的人，更好的，我不想耽误你让你空等——”Clint见Phil摇头，总算停了下来，眼中闪着难以置信，还有微弱的希望。

 

Phil再次展开笑颜，比之前更加灿烂。“无论要等多久，我都会一直陪着你。我们会撑过去的，一起。”

 

Clint什么也没说，只是怔怔看着他。良久，蓝眸子中盘踞的阴影终于消散，再度恢复亮彩。他什么也没说，点点头，转向木门。Phil轻轻叹气，收拾好装备，水和能量棒也被装回背包，重新背上肩头。他可以等会儿再让Clint吃东西，等他们到了安全的地方再说。

 

他跟在爱人身后，看Clint挣扎着摆出一切正常的姿势，那么努力。Phil对自己笑笑，这是个好消息。在Clint身心都恢复之前，他们还有很长的路要走，但他方才做的承诺都是认真的。

 

他们会一起撑过去。他会一直陪在Clint身边。一辈子。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/18

 


End file.
